1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improved apparatus in the form of a tool carrier for suspending a hammer, ready for use, from a person's belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, numerous expedients have been devised for supporting tools and the like on the belt of the user. Typical of such expedients are the constructions disclosed in the U.S. patents to Wood, U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,887 issued Dec. 30, 1919 and to Noordhoek, U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,434 issued Sept. 24, 1963. Each of these patents discloses hammer hangers formed from wire to hold the head of a hammer at a location contiguous to the belt of the user. The patent of Vanish, U.S. Pat. No. 2,618,419 issued Nov. 18, 1952 discloses a variation of the Wood and Noordhoek constructions. Specifically, the Vanish patent discloses a hammer holster utilizing a coiled wire loop member in combination with a clasp member for holding the head of a hammer at a location contiguous with the belt of the user.
The patents to Langbehn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,691 issued Apr. 28, 1970 and to Joliot, U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,933 issued Dec. 11, 1973 both disclose devices for holding items other than hammers at a person's belt. The former discloses a belt tape reel holder while the latter discloses a golf ball holder.
These patents are generally representative of the prior art and, although they were advances in the state of the art at the time they were conceived and reduced to practice, there are a number of drawbacks in the construction of each of them which are notable. For example, in some instances, they display constructions which employ sharp points which can dig or gouge into the skin of the user. Also, in many instances, they can easily slip off the belt of the user. In some other instances, the design permits the hammer or other suspended item to apply leverage to the supporting device in such a fashion as to cause discomfort to the user, or even, perhaps, cause damage to the skin of the user. Also, in some instances, the known devices are of a complicated design or utilize materials which are expensive to manufacture and maintain.